EP 1 724 548 A2 describes a position-measuring device suitable for determining the relative position of two objects that are movable relative to one another along at least two measurement directions. The position-measuring device includes a scanning head connected to one of the two objects as well as a scale connected to the other of the two objects. The scale has two tracks containing incremental graduations and extending along a first measurement direction, which is hereinafter also referred to as the principal measurement direction. The periodically arranged graduation regions of the two incremental graduations form an angle of between 0° and 90° relative to each other; i.e., the two incremental graduations are angularly oriented with respect to each other. By scanning the incremental graduation whose graduation regions are oriented perpendicular to the first measurement direction, it is possible to generate periodic incremental signals for relative position determination along the first or principal measurement direction. By scanning the incremental graduation that is oriented obliquely or angularly with respect thereto, it is possible to metrologically acquire further relative position information regarding a possibly resulting movement along a second measurement direction. EP 1 724 548 A2 provides for the angularly oriented incremental graduation to be arranged at an angle that may be between 0° and 90°; mention being made, inter alia, of an arrangement at an angle of 45°. Furthermore, a reference mark is associated with each of the two incremental graduations to be able to determine an absolute or reference position along the first measurement direction and also along the second measurement direction. When respective reference mark is passed over, it is then possible, for example, to set a counter to a predetermined absolute position value to which the subsequent incremental measurement will then be related. As for the configuration of the reference marks, the aforementioned publication only contains information on the dimension required to ensure reliable detection thereof during scanning. In addition to arranging the reference marks adjacent to the incremental graduations, mention is also made of the possibility of integrating the reference marks into the incremental graduations.